


Hands Are For Holding

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: I’m a day late, but I hope you enjoy my addition to Whumptober 2019. The prompt was “shaky hands” for day one.





	Hands Are For Holding

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late, but I hope you enjoy my addition to Whumptober 2019. The prompt was “shaky hands” for day one.

Steve McGarrett took a few slow breaths, in and out. His vision blurred, and he pounded the metal table. He couldn’t remember the whole trip to the hospital. It took every ounce of his remaining energy to wait for answers.

Besides his spinning head keeping him flat on his back, there was a very angry Pennsylvania State Trooper standing outside the exam room door. Relieving the guy of his hat and then stepping on it, had not been a bright moment for Steve. He didn’t know what had come over him. Except that he had been determined to check on a frightened little boy.

The mint green curtain swished aside and a figure appeared. Steve blinked, rubbing his eyes. He was glad to see Danny. And a little scared, too.

“Hey.” Steve didn’t know what else to say.

Danny stayed by the door. “Hey yourself.”

Steve watched his friend. The pain in his head was now a pinpoint between his eyebrows as he waited for his judgement.

“Seems you caused quite a stir.” Danny deadpanned.

Amusement hid behind a stern pout, leaving Steve confused. He couldn’t be sure which way this would go. But he hoped he’d be forgiven. And prayed he didn’t puke.

“I promised the guy you’d behave.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded and regretted the movement. He shut his eyes.

The rant Steve expected didn’t come. Awkward silence was worse, though, and Steve pushed himself up and turned sideways. Everything swayed and he shivered. 

“My hands – they won’t stop shaking –“ Steve laughed, half bordering on losing it. He presented his shaking hands to Danny.

Danny crossed the room in a few steps and covered Steve’s hands with his own. “You’re cold.”

“Yea.” Steve sighed, relief obvious. Danny didn’t hate him.

“It wasn’t your fault, babe.”

Steve moved and the flimsy sheet of paper on the table beneath him crinkled. “I was driving.”

“You slid off the road. Black ice probably.”

“I was driving.” Steve repeated.

Danny sighed and perched beside Steve.

“It happens.”

“Not to me.”

“What makes you so special?”

Steve wasn’t expecting that question. He drew a blank. Danny kept talking.

“And don’t give me the usual bs about your training. It’s winter in the Northeast. Snow on the ground. Slick roads. Ice. Not something you’re used to dealing with.”

“Neither are you. Not anymore.” Steve was aware that he sounded like a petulant child. His head hurt so much he didn’t care. Bickering with Danny always made him feel better.

“I grew up here. Well not here, but close enough.” Danny made a half circle with his arms, careful not to whack Steve. “Driving in the snow is like riding a bike. You never forget. And even I know shit happens in this weather.”

“Your mom’s car is -.”

Danny cut him off. “So? It’ll be fine. That’s why we have insurance.”

“For me?”

Danny gave Steve an eye roll worthy of Grace on a bad day. The slow shake of Danny’s head made Steve regret his last comment. He could tell Danny wasn’t sure if he was serious or joking. This could be bad.

“Yes, of course, we have insurance _just_ for your careless –“ Danny cleared his throat, pulling the reigns on his emotions. “No, that was wrong. I don’t even want to joke. You’re far from careless. You slid on a patch of black ice. Swerved to miss another vehicle, a pedestrian _and_ a Christmas tree. I’d say that’s pretty damn good.”

“A Christmas miracle?” Steve gave Danny a little shake. He wasn’t sure why they were still holding hands. Danny seemed to wonder this, too. Their eyes met, and both men straightened a little. The mood shifted.

“Don’t push it.” Danny patted Steve’s hands and set them on his lap. “You avoided a worse situation. You saved–“

Danny stopped; he squeezed the bridge of his nose. A slow inhale and exhale changed the color in his face to only slightly less pale. Voices in the hall made him turn, and Danny smiled as he dabbed the corner of his eyes. Steve wanted to hug him but he held back.

“I’m so sorry, Danny.” Steve squeezed Danny’s thigh.

“I know you are Steve.”

“Charlie?”

“He’s fine.”

“But he was bleeding.”

Danny chuckled. “He does that a lot. He’s a boy.”

“But-“ Steve stopped when Danny touched his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Charlie’s fine. He got a dozen stitches. He thinks it’s cool. Imagine that.” Danny stood and stretched, putting some space between him and Steve. “He wants a scar. Like his hero.”

“Hero?” Steve frowned.

“You – you idiot. Don’t be modest.”

“You’re his hero, Danny. Not me.”

“Now you’re really digging yourself a deep hole.”

“You know it’s true.”

Danny relented. “Well, then he has two heroes.”

Steve smiled and closed his eyes with a groan. He wanted to lie back down. First, he needed to check on Charlie. He couldn’t let his guard down yet. When he opened his eyes, he realized Danny was still talking.

“And doc said you might have a concussion.” Danny paused and studied his partner for a second.

Steve stared straight ahead, the stern crinkle in his forehead telling Danny all he needed to know.

“Have they given you anything for the pain?” Very dumb question. Both men knew the answer.

Steve exhaled the word no. It was a formality. Danny asked the question. Steve would answer. Even if his head now felt like it might explode.

“Let’s get you up, tough guy.” Danny held out his hand, and Steve accepted the help getting to his feet. He wobbled and hissed. Danny sighed and shook his head. “See – you need to take something. And sleep. You need lots of it. None of this tough guy shit tonight.”

Steve sat on the edge of the exam table again. He wouldn’t pick a fight with Danny. He cared about one thing. “Charlie?”

“That’s where we’re headed. It’s time to go home, babe. Ma and Pa have Charlie bundled up, and they’re waiting for us. He’s sleeping.”

This information made Steve feel worlds better. “Really?”

Danny chuckled. “What? You expected us to leave you here?”

“No, I’m just glad – Charlie.”

“Yea.” Another deep breath from Danny. “Me too.”

“Tough like his old man.” Steve smacked Danny’s leg.

Danny didn’t have a comeback. He paused, mouth half open.

“I’d be done if you hated me, Danny.”

“Hate you?” Danny felt Steve’s forehead. “You sure you didn’t hit your head harder? Are you running a temp?”

Steve’s eyes watered and the sudden rush did nothing for his pain. “Charlie. I didn’t mean to-“

“You did not hurt him. This was an accident. How many times do I have to -” Danny didn’t finish his sentence. He turned around and rubbed his eyes.

“You trusted me.”

“Drop it.” Danny spun around. He was loud and abrupt. It got the point across to Steve. He tapped Steve’s leg to punctuate his next words. “I’m thankful you’re both okay. Just bumps and bruises.”

“And stitches.” Steve couldn’t help himself. If he was being scolded, he’d make sure Danny didn’t miss any important points.

“Yes stitches. Like I said, no big deal. Every kid gets stitches.”

Steve felt Danny’s forehead. Danny squirmed away.

“What are you doing, Steven?”

“You sure _you’re_ feeling alright?” Steve’s laugh caught in his throat as he tilted his head to get a better look at his partner. He wanted to joke around. For Danny to really mean it when he said no big deal. He’d do anything to fix this.

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Hey, come on, Danny. It’s okay to not be okay.”

Steve pulled Danny’s hands from his pockets. He got no resistance.

“You’re shaking.” Steve held both of Danny’s hands in his. “And your hands are cold.”

“Not anymore.” Danny gave Steve a squeeze.

Steve squeezed back. “No not anymore.”

Someone fake coughed. Danny and Steve looked up. A nurse stood at the curtain, holding it partly open. “Gentleman, a very cute little boy is looking for his daddy. I’m assuming that’s one of you.”

“Yea, thanks.” Danny smiled. “Just gotta get this big lug back on his feet.”

The nurse smiled, but he didn’t reply. He disappeared with a plastic flutter of the curtain.

“Hey, what was that?”

Steve squinted at Danny. “What was what?”

“That smile. The nurse.”

“He’s a nice guy?”

“He thinks we’re together.”

“Well, aren’t we?” Steve shrugged.

“Here in this room, maybe.”

Laughing, Steve gave Danny’s arm a tug. “We are holding hands.”

_Again._

Danny looked down. “Oh yea. That.”

“We can stop. Holding hands.”

“That would make it tough to do this.” Danny pulled Steve to his feet. He’d miscalculated distance and they bumped into one another.

“Uh, Danny.” Steve spoke against Danny’s forehead. “You might wanna take a step back.”

“What if I don’t?”

“This could get awkward if I fall on my ass.”

“Oh yea. Hold on to me. Sorry.”

Danny stepped back and helped to steady Steve. Not that it was necessary. Steve suddenly seemed more composed than Danny. Like their roles had switched and Danny had driven the car off the road into a snowbank.

“I am sorry, Danny.”

“No more of that.” Danny handed Steve a coat.

“This isn’t mine.”

“It’s my dad’s. Put it on.”

/././

Charlie sat in the middle row beside Clara. He was just big enough to avoid the dreaded booster seat. Of this fact, he was very proud. She smiled at the memory of his delight as she double checked their seatbelts.

She still pinched herself about her little grandson. She’d been over the moon when Danny told her. She’d even urged him to forgive Rachel. To not waste the time he had with Charlie.

“Don’t forget to stop at the store, Eddie.” Clara tapped the driver’s seat.

Her husband grunted and flipped a turn signal on as he slowed to a stop in the left lane. She squeezed his shoulder as a thank you.

“I have a few things to pick up. I made a list.” Clara turned toward the back. “Danny, do you need anything?”

She kept her voice low. Steve’s eyes had been closed the whole trip. She didn’t doubt he felt awful. The lines of his forehead worried her. Tough guys never took their meds. She knew this all too well.

“No thank you, Ma.” Danny answered.

She didn’t push. It was late. Clara closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the hum of tires on the pavement. The roads were clear for now. Another storm was rolling in from the west.

Charlie twisted around so he could see Steve and Danny. Clara pretended not to notice.

“You okay, Charlie?” Danny spoke softly. A cue for Charlie to keep his voice low. Clara loved to watch Danny with his kids. He’d grown into such a wonderful dad. She never had a doubt, no matter what he said.

“Yea, Daddy – is Uncle Steve okay?”

Steve opened one eye. “I’m okay, Charlie.”

Charlie didn’t miss a beat. “Is that because Danno’s holding your hand?”

Clara held her breath, waiting for an answer.

Steve laughed. “Yea Charlie, Danno is the best.”

“He sure is.” Charlie turned around giggling, his attention quickly switching to the fast food joint they were passing. He was collecting toys from his current favorite movie.

Biting her lip, Clara enjoyed the warmth blooming in her chest. Her son was in love again.

/././

“I’m feeling better, Danny.” Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s hand.

The room was dark, except for the glow of Christmas lights from outside. Red and green splotches of light pooled on the walls, changing shape as the wind rustled the trees near the windows. It was snowing again.

“It’s a good thing we got home when we did.” Danny turned his hand so it was palm up. He let Steve trace his life line. “There could be another foot of snow out there by morning.”

“They’ll delay our flight.”

“Maybe.”

Steve snuggled closer to Danny, throwing his leg over Danny’s body.

“Hey, what’s with the octopus?” Danny didn’t bother to untangle himself. He grew concerned for a minute though. “You’re shaking. Are you cold?”

“Yea, I have a chill.”

Danny pushed up for a better look. “You sure you’re okay?”

“It’s freezing in this room, Danny. That’s all. And you’re a furnace.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Danny rolled his eyes in the dark. For his benefit only. “You always gotta be the tough SEAL, right?”

“Right.” Steve pulled Danny down.

“Thought you had a headache?” Danny complained against Steve’s lips.

“I do. Kiss me and say good night.”

“Kiss you?”

“You heard me.”

“So we’re doing this?” Which was a silly question, considering they were in bed together. Clad only in boxers. But it wasn’t really a question. More like Danny confirming their status change. For himself.

“Sleep, Danny, please. No talking now.”

“Oh you’re not getting much sleep tonight, babe.”

“Why?” Steve pulled away, reclaiming his original spot.

“I’ll be waking you up every hour.” Danny giggled. “Don’t give me that face.”

“That’s not necessary, Danny.”

“You have a concussion.”

“Fine.” Steve growled.

“Hey, don’t give me attitude.” Danny crowded Steve. “You won’t get this.”

Danny surprised Steve. Softly nudging his lips, as each of them opened their mouths to deepen the kiss.

“I can deal with this.” Steve whispered a few minutes later. “Now sleep while we can.”

The pair settled in, cuddling under the covers. Danny checked the alarm on his cell before drifting to sleep as the wind howled and the snow piled up outside. They would miss their flight. But neither complained. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
